The Black Book of Arda ending from slasher's POV
by Jude2
Summary: Great was the love that made Sauron rescue Melkor from the Void...


The Black Book of Arda ending from slasher's point of view

Author's notes (very long).

The Black Book of Arda (further BB) is one of the most ambiguous apocrypha after Silmarillion. Its main difference from the Professor's myth is that Melkor is a positive character fighting with Valar for self-determination of Arda and each its inhabitant. I won't retell the whole story (the book is worth reading, and worth learning Russian just for it), only a few notes about some names and geographic objects.

Elleri Ahe – the nation of Dark Elves, the first Melkor's progeny. Nearly all of them were killed during the first war with Valinor. The nine Nazgul belong to Elleri Ahe only in my fanfic! In the BB they are canonical.

Naure – in my story the chief Nazgul.

Daene (m), Kyolla (f), Allua (f) – the Nazgul (in my story also).

Elhe (f) – also one of the Nazgul. A young girl who was in love with Melkor and died heroically defending him.

Sauron, Gorthaur, Gorthauer, Orthenner, Artano – five names of the same person J. Artano he was called in Valinor when brought up by Aule. Gorthauer was his name among the Elleri Ahe. Orthenner is a kind of intimate name given to him by Melkor. As Gorthaur he was known among men. Sauron is just an offensive nickname, like Morgoth.

Kurumo – Gorthauer's younger brother, later known as Saruman.

Helgor – the mountains in the north of the Middle-Earth. I don't know where I found tundra there!

Ast Ahe – another name of Angband.

And a few notes about the language. The language of Elleri Ahe was called Ah'enn, you will meet several words in the text. Most of them are translated right there, but two of them I shall comment now.

Tano – Teacher (in its higher meaning, like Rabbi in the New Testament).

Tairni – Apprentice.

Well, that's all, you can proceed to reading…

*   *   *

I'm leaving. I shall return with Tano – or I won't come back at all.

Naure, you will stay the chief here. I know, you'll manage. No, none of you will go with me. It's only my business. Later. I shall tell everything later – if I return.

He came as a simple wanderer, but at once I understood he was not a human being. Always laughing, but with the eyes staring in the darkness… And his features – they are seen plainly, but impossible to remember. At first I nearly wanted to hang the stranger – I couldn't stand his endless jokes and mockeries. Even now I don't know what made me ask him this question. A question that I've asked thousands of men before but not a single demon, just because I've never met them.

He laughed and answered:

- It's elementary! Don't you know how to do it? What god are you after that?

In other time I would have really killed him for the sneer and for the "god". But now… I felt the floor slipping from under my feet and hardly managed to ask:

- Tell me... Please...

It was extremely hard to learn – his mere way of thinking was strange to this world, I often couldn't understand his logic, but the demon was amazingly patient. And after a few weeks at last I opened the Door, entered the icy airless emptiness behind it and – most important – managed to return back again.

The demon looked at my hoarfrost-covered face and laughed.

- Well, you've done it! You are not so dumb after all!

An old idea about hanging came to my head again, but I resolutely got rid of it.

- Thank you, - I shook the demon's hot hand with gratitude. – What can I do for you? You've helped me so much...

He looked at me with sudden rigidness and shook his head.

- Nothing. Just find your Tano. Hear me? Do it. He is waiting for you.

I stood wonder-struck, unable to utter a word, but suddenly he giggled and said merrily:

- Sauron... Who would believe if I say I saw you?

Then he waved his hand, turned and left the room.

I never learned his name. However, it's not important. I'm leaving. I shall return with Tano – or I won't come back at all.

*   *   *

What was there?

I can't describe. Darkness. Cold. Fear...

It's easier to say what wasn't there. No air, no light, no sound. Impossible to speak, as if you have never had such ability. No surface beneath the feet, but no feeling of flight either. No directions.

The demon said that everything here depended on my wish. That I would get where I want and find the one I want.

I don't know how I understood that Tano was near. I didn't see him, my stretched hands didn't touch anything, but somehow I knew that I was holding him, and opened the Door again, bringing both of us home.

The wind seemed surprisingly warm and fragrant to me, the cloudy sky – shining and beautiful, the harsh cry of some bird – the best music in the world. It's Helgor... we are home.

I looked down – Tano lay motionless on the dry autumn grass.

No... no... For all the gods and demons – no!

His body, writhed as a dry root, is covered with ice, muddy-red from the frozen blood. Through the semi-translucent cover – dull glistening of metal, mess of black rags, shreds of skin, clots of blood, agonizing, cramped face... Black holes filled with ice instead of starry eyes...

Maybe I screamed and rolled on the dry grass, clutching on the cutting stalks... I don't know. I don't remember.

Tano, Tano... Kori-me – my heart...

Minutes passed. Nothing changed. The miracle won't happen. Tano won't stand up, shaking the ice and chains off, won't laugh freely, won't fly in the air, spreading his black wings.

Writhed body on the grass and the mad from pain spirit imprisoned in it –all that was left from Melkor, the One who loved the world...

If I want a miracle, I must do it myself.

For a long time I couldn't make myself touch Tano. I was afraid. Afraid that he was dead. Afraid that he was still living. Afraid to hurt him. Afraid that he can't be hurt any more.

I had to do something. I made myself turn away from Tano and raised my hands, open palms forward.

Still I'm a weak Maia. For example, Kurumo would have done the same much more quickly and accurately. And I created only a small wooden house – one room, narrow entrance-hall and a porch – and even the logs were dark from the rains. But nevertheless it was a piece of my heart – a house for Tano.

I kneeled beside him, cautiously slid my hands under his motionless body and took him in my arms. It was like carrying a statue, only Tano was nearly weightless... At each step thin plates of ice with frozen rags of cloth and skin fell to the ground ringing and rustling softly. The cover cracked and fell; little by little Tano remained naked – only the chain on his clutched hands, the crown, squeezing his head, and the mane of gray hair – that was the robe of the returned King of Arda... But even like this he was beautiful, my only one, my... Meldo. Beloved.

That's it. Why should I say it now? What is the meaning of my impossible love? Maybe, only that I shall give my body and soul, my blood and spirit to cure him. Maybe, it's the meaning of love. I don't know, I never loved anybody before him.

I felt ashamed – I stared at his naked body, which was so like human, and he couldn't do anything. I carried him into the house, cautiously put him on the bed and carefully covered with the blanket.

Hot fire lighted in the fireplace according to my will; very soon it became warm in the room. I sat on the bed, looked in the stiffened, deadly-pale face – and again terror overwhelmed me at the sight of the empty black eyeholes. Red ice melted, the drops slid down his temples, as if Tano was weeping with blood.

The horrible feeling of utter helplessness gripped me – what can be done to such pain? – but I didn't let myself give in. Sauron the Cruel was skillful not only in killing, I've been practicing in healing for thousands of years as if I knew that some day my strength will be needed for Tano.

And surely for some purpose I was brought up by Aule, the best Arda's blacksmith – I knew the spirit of metal and could talk to it.

I touched the ice-cold iron of the crown with my fingertips and saw its past – from the ore to the ingot which could become a sword, a plough, a necklace or a ring – but was made an instrument of torture. I saw a tight net of magic spells cast by fear and hatred; now when the Valar were not in Arda any more, they didn't mean a bit.

"Go", – I said, - "Let him free".

A shallow crack cleaved the metal; I unbent the circle and cautiously took Tano's head from the opened trap, grinning with blood-covered teeth.

Sharp pain in my fingers distracted me for a moment. I found that my hands merely froze to the metal and not noticing that I tore several rags of skin from my fingers and palms. But it didn't bother me, and I folded the blanket from Tano's chest, opening his chained hands. They were tightly clutched to the body, the nails deeply pinned into his flesh as if he tried to tear his heart out…

The fetters were as cold as the crown, and the pain in my skinned fingers grew. But it has taken me only a single glance at Tano's mutilated hands covered with never healing burns to forget my own pain.

"Go", - I repeated. – "That's enough. I will find a better use for you".

A heavy snake of a chain slid down to the floor as a living creature. The opened circles of the handcuffs looked like the jaws of a beast which had let his victim escape.

- That's all, Tano. You are free, - I said softly.

He didn't move, didn't make a sound, but somehow I knew that he heard me – and wanted to hear, because it was the first voice he heard in a thousand years… and because it was my voice.

And I spoke again.

- Tano, everything will be all right. It's nothing to fear now. The Valar are not in Arda any more, and you are home. I shall heal you, you'll see, now that I've managed to take the chains off… You will become your old self, everything will be fine, Tano, believe me…

His face changed elusively while I was speaking – like thawed out.

- It will be all right, believe me, - I couldn't restrain myself from carefully stroking his grey hair, tangled and glued with dry blood.

Tano moved a bit at my touch – he turned his head so that my hand was on his cheek. Obeying to that weak gesture, I stroked his face, trying not to touch the wounds left by the eagle's claws. I felt that my caress was pleasant to him and was eager to sit like this for an eternity, but Tano needed my help. I couldn't lose any more time.

Slowly I drew my hand from his face, and Tano threw his head back, trying to prolong the touch.

- You're in pain, - I said softly. – Please let me help you…

He sighed and lay still, obedient as an ill child.

I didn't know where to start from – each wound seemed the most awful to me. Only one thing I knew for sure – if I manage to return sight to him, he will regain it only in the very end to see himself as he was before. Since his hair turned grey and the wounds marked his face, he never looked in the mirror and suffered greatly from his mutiny. He avoided people, tried to hide his burned hands… I had to make him the one he was – the most beautiful man in the world.

A silver chalice appeared in my hands; fragrant steam was rising from it. It was hot wine with herbs – to help Tano get asleep and escape from pain for some time.

- Drink it, Tano, - I lifted his head and brought the chalice to his lips. He took one uncertain sip, then another, remembering how to drink.

- Drink down…

Obediently he emptied the chalice, and I put his head back on the pillow. The wine brought colour to his pale cheeks, and – I didn't believe my eyes – Tano faintly smiled.

- Sleep now… Be sure, everything will be all right.

His lips moved as if he wanted so say something, and suddenly I felt his desire, dim as a dream – he wanted me to kiss him.

I couldn't believe. Do you really want it?

The soft answer sounded very clearly in my head: "Yes".

Tano, Tano… You are breaking my heart… What are you doing to me? What for?

I bent over the bed and lightly touched his lips, still sweet with wine. Then drew back quickly, afraid that I might lose consciousness.

The rhythm of his breath changed a little – Tano slept. And I went out to the porch, held my face up to the rain and wept of joy and pain. Why, why did he ask about it? Didn't he understand that this illusion could kill me? Why give me hope that will never become true? Tano, Tano, my heart, why?

I wiped the tears and raindrops from my face and returned to the house. It's time to work. I must stop grieving over the castles in the air.

*   *   *

The night passed, then the day, and another night and day, the third night was beginning. In these three days I forgot whom I was before – there were neither Maia Artano, nor tairni Gorthauer, nor Sauron the Cruel any more. There was pain, there were tears I couldn't and didn't want to restrain. There was the heart tearing out of my chest, and the hands holding Tano. There was mad love, mad pity, a stream of my strength flowing into his veins, there was an illegal, torturing joy to kiss him, sleeping, and whisper the words I wouldn't repeat if he was awake.

I rose and lit the candles. The body seemed weightless and ringing, as always in great exhaustion. I looked at Tano and startled, not recognizing him. His wounds healed, only thin lines of the scars were hardly visible. The horrible sores on his wrists caused by the handcuffs disappeared, the burned hands which I kissed and warmed with my breath were covered with new skin, tender as a baby's. Coal black hair framed his beautiful calm face… and still remained the purple pits in the place of his eyes.

One couldn't get used to it, each time I looked into this emptiness I was overwhelmed with mad horror, irrational, superstitious. I couldn't stand this sight; I didn't have the right to stop until I gave Tano eyes.

All my exhaustion was washed away at once. I returned to my place at the bed-side and put my hands on his hollow eyeholes. My palms felt the sharp edges of broken bones.

I recalled Tano's eyes – shining, starry. Recalled them laughing, tender, sad, darkened with wrath… Recalled their elusive colour, their exquisite cut, blackness of the long lashes and translucency of the lids… An eternity passed; I recalled and wept, my whole life passed before me lighted and warmed by Tano's eyes. I remembered all his looks, but among them there wasn't the one I longed to see…

I returned to myself suddenly – something tickled my palm. Instinctively I drew my hands away quickly and gave a cry: Tano's long lashes were the reason of the tickling!

They quivered at my voice; he sighed deeply and opened his eyes.

Stars in the precious black frame. Mountain glaciers reflecting the moonshine. And the smile – like the spring sun.

I used to think that "to die of joy" was a mere idiom. But now it was close to truth: the joy was so great that it hurt. I pressed my hands to the chest where the mad heart was jumping franticly, and voicelessly whispered:

- Melkor…

He smiled and said:

- Orthenner… - in a voice hoarse a bit from being silent for a long time.

We couldn't say anything more – just stared at each other so intently as if I also had just regained sight. A lot of time passed until Melkor shifted his gaze from my face to his hands and gave a cry of surprise.

- Can it… can it be… - he couldn't finish the phrase. He lifted his hand, drew it closer to his face as if not believing still, and took a long lock of black hair which lay on his shoulder. Cried out once more, seeing its colour and feeling the unusual sensation on the new tender skin of his fingers.

- Orthenner, - he whispered pleadingly,- give me the mirror…

I couldn't help smiling – it sounded so touching. Melkor took the round mirror and looked at his reflection. He stared very attentively for a long time, as if looking at a stranger. Suddenly his hands trembled, the mirror slipped from his fingers – I hardly snatched it near the floor.

Melkor leaned back on the pillows and wept.

I don't remember how I threw myself towards him. Took his beautiful, amazed face in my hands, caught the tears on his cheeks with my lips, not understanding what I was doing…

- Orthenner, - his whisper is so close.

- It's true, all true, - I repeat unconsciously, - you are beautiful, the most beautiful one in the world…

His slender hand touches my cheek, I dissolve in this caress… Kori-me, what are you doing to me? I stroke his marble shoulders tenderly – and nearly freeze at his words:

- Orthenner… you are not my tairni any more.

Perhaps, I should have asked "Why?", should have been surprised, hurt, angry… I couldn't. Just sat there, having forgotten to draw my hand from his shoulder, and stared nowhere. Why?

Melkor looked at me with a smile, but at once it gave place to an expression of anxiety and confusion, as if he had told a joke I didn't understand. Quickly he sat, so that the blanket folded down, leaving him naked to the waist, and firmly gripped my hands.

- Orthenner… - now his face was so desperately bright as if he was jumping in a precipice not knowing yet whether he had wings or not. – Orthenner, you cannot be my tairni, because you are my… Meldo.

Meldo. Beloved.

It cannot be.

So I've said it. What shall I do now?

Meldo. Beloved. Me?

- Orthenner, mellt'e-tehi… Fae-me…

I love you… My soul…

- Melkor… Melkor, mellt'e-tehi…

I never thought I could say these words aloud.

Closer, closer… Warm hands, heart to heart, cheek to cheek, heavy silk of his hair in my palms… Bitterness and sweetness on my lips… Melkor, kori-me…

A huge bird shoot upwards from my chest, and after that I remembered nothing. Evidently, Maiar can faint also.

*   *   *

When I awoke, it was already light, the endless autumn rain was rustling outside. I was lying in the bed, something hot and tender was on my right. I cast a sidelong look – Melkor slept peacefully, having buried his head in my shoulder. I have never seen an expression of so full and utter happiness on his face. So it wasn't a dream?

Cautiously I disengaged my hand from under the blanket and stroked his hair. He sighed lightly and smiled in his sleep, and I looked at my bare arm with surprise. I was dressed in the evening…

I looked around – my clothes were accurately folded on the chair. I never had such a habit, usually I toss my things all over the room.

I think I blushed. Couldn't get accustomed at once to this warm feeling of love and closeness filling the air around us. In any way, I didn't have time to…

I suppose, Melkor, too. But it seemed he fit himself in the situation more quickly – at least, his pose and serene face were so natural as if he had slept with his head on my shoulder many times before.

I felt like I had been wandering in some jungle for all my life and now returned home. Everything was… yes, so right, like the pieces of a puzzle have gathered in a beautiful picture. Like somebody has created Melkor and me for each other and waited patiently until we understood it – and was now looking at us with kind humor and saying: "Well, at last…"

I smiled. All lovers think so, deciding fondly that they have invented this simple truth themselves… Let it be. Each one has only one true love in his life, and if I have found mine at last, let me have the same silly, funny, soul-warming thoughts as other people do…

Melkor tossed uncomfortable in his sleep, his eyebrows frowned a bit, he stretched his hand and embraced me, moving closer. His body was so like human – so we shall be able to love each other like people do. I used to see the faces of the newly married couples, shining from inside with some special light; I thought I would never be able to understand their joy – well, it was the most sweet mistake in my life.

Still the change from despair to happiness was too sudden: I needed time to get accustomed to that surprisingly warm feeling in my heart. Ah well, joyful amazement is not the worst state of mind, I shall happily agree to live in it for some time…

Melkor's unbelievably long lashes quivered, he opened his eyes, lifted his head and smiled happily.

*   *   *

Days passed, becoming weeks, but the constant feeling of delight and amazement wouldn't leave me. Mel was recovering. That morning he could rise from the bed and take a few steps; the day after he was already walking all over the room, amusingly limping in a habit and laughing when I told him he should quit it – it was not necessary to limp when his foot didn't hurt. One more day – and he went out to the porch, looked at the endless autumn tundra under the cloudy sky, then descended the steps and squatted for a long time, staring at the moss and grass with the look of a child who has been allowed to go out of doors after a long disease.

And two weeks later – that day was amazingly warm and sunny – Mel went away from the house, spread his black wings and took off like a huge violent bird. I had very rarely seen him flying before, nearly forgot it, and this amazing sight made the tears come to my eyes. He was majestic and beautiful – Melkor, King of Arda, The one who loved the world – and simply Mel for me.

After a few circles he landed – the air wave tossed my hair – came to me and suddenly kneeled right into the puddle. Took my hand and said, gasping a bit:

- Thank you, Ort… You've returned the whole world to me… How can I repay your kindness?

I lifted him, as usually losing my head from the touch of his graceful hot body, kissed his cheeks, rosy from the wind, and said:

- Mel, once I've tried to buy my apprenticeship. It wouldn't end good. Now I don't want to buy from you anything more. Only be with me…

*   *   *

Autumn was slowly yielding to winter. In the mornings there was hoarfrost on the grass, the first ice on the puddles rang merrily, and I started thinking about the place to live during the cold season.

Now Mel couldn't stand frost – he was constantly cold, his mood went low from a single look at snow or ice: it was not surprising at all. One day I asked:

- Would you like to go to Barad-Dur for the winter? It's warm there, and the guys are waiting for you… I promised them that I shall return there only with you.

He thought for a while, then smiled pensively.

- Well, it will be nice. Only now I understand how I've missed them…

I've never laughed so much before, almost had a stitch in my side. Just imagine Melkor, King of Arda, standing in the entrance-hall. A huge fur cap with ear-flaps is laced so tight that only his eyes and nose are seen. From the neck to the heels there is an enormous sheepskin coat, stiff as a board, and so slender Melkor looks like a cave troll. This wonderful suit is supplemented with mittens and – the most funny detail – grey felt-boots. Just add a pipe between the teeth and some old bow – and he would suit to keep the gardens from hares.

Mel even was offended a bit.

- Why do you laugh when I am cold? – he muttered somewhere into the collar of his coat and clumsily turned to the door.

After a short discussion we have found the best possible transport – a sleigh in which three white horses made from snowstorm were harnessed. Flying in such weather was absolutely impossible for both of us.

Winter snowstorm on the flat surface of the tundra is very quick, so after less than a day we have left behind the black rocks of Efel Duath, then the smooth slopes of the hills… and the horses stood still, unable to carry us any further. It was too warm for them in the green fields of Mordor.

I got off the sleigh, stretched with pleasure and inhaled the warm fragrant air. Home, home at last… Barad-Dur was in a day's walk from here.

- Mel, get off, - I looked back and laughed again – Melkor, cursing and sweating, was trying to take his felt-boots off.

*   *   *

We walked along the meadows and copses, drank water from the clear springs, and, gathering flowers, made wreaths for each other. I have always thought that a wreath of white daffodils would fit Melkor much better than any crown, were it of iron, silver or gold.

Mel was silent and thoughtful, even a little sad. I also had lots of things to think about – now that there was nobody to fight with, there was no need to preserve Barad-Dur as a fortress. There was no more need for an army, everything fell back into place, as it was long ago in the blessed Laan Gallome. Our duty was to heal, teach, help, but not to fight. It will take a long time for the people (and especially for elves) to stop considering us enemies, but the work was worth trying.

And our Nine… I smiled when I imagined the Nazgul's delight at the returning of their dear Tano. Yes, Nine indeed – Elhe was found by the demon when he was my guest. I didn't know how Elhe and I will look at each other – I was jealous a bit – but I preferred not to think about it.

I looked the ready wreath over critically and put it on Mel's black curls. Perfect.

The evening was approaching when we came to the gates of Barad-Dur. Mel was looking around with sincere curiosity - he has never seen this place before, though I tried my best to make it look like Ast Ahe. But the landscape here was difficult, and the other mood guided me when I was creating these walls…

- What do you think about it? – I asked, not knowing yet whether I should be proud or ashamed.

Mel shook his head.

- Nice, - he said pensively. – I feel your soul in everything. It will be easy for me to live here…

I brightened with pleasure, and we knocked on the iron-bound door. A small window opened and a stern voice asked:

- Who's there?

I opened my mouth to put the ardent campaigner in his place and restore my cracked authority, but Mel playfully pushed my side with his elbow. I bit my tongue, and he said humbly:

- I greet you, warrior. May I see any of the Nine?

- What for? – the voice remained harsh.

- I've brought news… from Gorthauer.

The warder made a strange sound, the bolts banged, and Mel hissed:

- Hide! Quick!

I didn't invent anything better than to turn into a bat and hide under Melkor's cloak, clutching at his shirt with my claws.

"Don't scratch me!" – whispered Mel with laughter. The gates opened.

Hidden under the cloak, I couldn't see the following events, only heard the voices.

- Who are you? – asked the warder.

- My name is Mel.

- Just Mel? You… are you a demon, like that one?

I felt that Melkor shrugged his shoulders – he didn't know anything about the demon.

- Follow me.

We passed several corridors, went upstairs, and I saw dim light shining through the cloth of the cloak.

- This man wants to see you, Lord. He said he has brought news from…

The warrior didn't finish the phrase. There was a sound of quick steps, then a cry…

Indignantly I striked my wings – I wanted to see what was happening – and Mel threw his cloak open, letting me free.

Blinded a bit, I made a circle in the air and landed on the floor already in my human form.

Naure stood still with astonished, uncomprehending look on his face. Then kneeled, still unable to turn his eyes from Melkor, and whispered hardly audible:

- Tano…

Mel stepped forward, lifted him and firmly embraced.

- Naure, my boy… I'm back at last.

- But how… - suddenly Naure fell silent and quick, irrepressible tears ran down the coarse face of the warrior. He brushed them off with an impatient gesture and exclaimed:

- Hey, everybody come here! Tano is back!

Steps, cries of astonishment, tears and laughter… Melkor hardly managed to embrace each one of the crowd that gathered around him. His eyes shone, the joyous smile didn't leave his lips… One couldn't imagine a home-coming more happy.

- Daene, Allua, Kyolla… - Melkor hardly restrained tears; suddenly everybody involuntarily stepped aside, and he faced a small delicate woman, whose clothes already couldn't hide that she was expecting a baby.

- Elhe…

She looked at him and blushed.

- Tano… - she murmured and stepped back to Naure. Patronizingly he put a hand on his wife's shoulder.

- Congratulations! – Melkor smiled to the couple and cautiously touched Elhe's belly. – A guy, - he added competently.

To tell you the truth, a load was taken off my mind.

In the evening there was a feast. Certainly, Mel was the centre of attraction, but I was very grateful to him, because he took me by the hand, put me by his side and said loudly:

- Orthenner saved me. He rescued me from the Void, healed my soul and body. If it were not him, I would never return. His love made me myself. Thank him…

And the first toast was proposed to me. All evening long I sat beside Mel, and now and then people came to me with words of gratitude.

It was already dark, when we climbed into my tower. Wearily Mel sank on the bed, lay and put his hands under the head. I sat near him.

- Well, - at last I dared to break the slightly distressing silence. - Tomorrow things must take their normal course. You will take the reigns of government, and I shall become your tairni again.

Melkor started and rose himself on his elbows.

- Ort, what's with you? Why do you say so?

- Look, - I nodded towards the door. – They can't even imagine that you can refuse to rule them. After all, I have been a lord here only because you wasn't here. They were waiting for you…

Melkor frowned and sat.

- Ort, - he took my hand with his warm, tender fingers. – I don't understand why should they need any lord now at all. There is no more war… And besides, what lord shall I make now? I don't want to rule, and as for teaching… The Nine will cope with it much better.

- Mel… - I caught my breath. – And what are you going to do now?

He closed his eyes dreamily.

- To tell you the truth… Most of all I would like to find a place where it is warm all the year round and to lay out a huge garden. The place where it is always sunny and the sky is blue, the place where nobody knows what snow is… Will you go there with me?

*   *   *

_Five years later._

- I haven't got a slightest idea when I was born, - said Melkor. He was sitting in the shade of vines with a cup of cold wine in his hand. – But I know pretty well when to celebrate my birthday – October ninth, when you have rescued me from the Void. Let's have a party, invite the Nine…

- Settled, - I also was eager to see the guys.

They arrived all tricked out, serious and solemn, in black cloaks. However, they couldn't stand our hot climate for more than half an hour. The first to whimper and demand to take the cloak was Melkor the junior, Elhe's son. When the boy got rid of the burden, he jumped up and ran to the garden screaming belligerently.

We shared the news, drank some wine, and I went to the house to look after the dinner. Meanwhile Mel guided the Nine to the garden.

After half an hour I started to wonder why the guests were still absent, went there and became a witness of an unbelievable scene.

Elhe and Kyolla were politely yawning with an expression of utter awkwardness on their faces. Naure and Daene seemed to be in a kind of stupor, and only Allua eagerly listened to Melkor's speech. The latter stood beside the bed on his knees, his arms were dirty with ground up to the elbows. He was explaining enthusiastically:

- And here I grow an absolutely unique radish!

© Jude. Written December 12, 2001, translated May 21, 2002.


End file.
